


We Can Do It Anywhere

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: C-Crowe…” you fluster, “We can’t get caught here… the MT-eees!” You try to stifle a whine as Crowe palms at your cock, massaging gently with her brown eyes trained on you. “Oh, Gods…”“I’ve waited all week for this,” she purrs, “and I’d never jeopardize a mission, but I need you. Right. Fucking. Now.”





	We Can Do It Anywhere

“On your left!” you tell Crowe. The two of you manage to outrun the horde of MTs that you’d miscalculated on running into, but just barely. “The tunnels,” you point out and the two of you make your way towards it. It’s getting dark and you’re miles from the extraction point. You needed to get someplace safe.

You look up and see that airships were hovering above the tunnels. “ _Shit_ ,” Crowe hisses. You can’t go back, so you lift her into the entrance of the tunnel, clambering in yourself after her.

“Ok, cover… cover…” you think idly, “Oh!” You remember the concealment spell for these kinds of occasions, but because of the sheer size of the mouth of the tunnel, you won’t be able to cover all of it alone. “Crowe, help me out here.”

“Got it,” she affirms and the two of you mutter the incantations to seal the mouth of the tunnel just as Iron and Red Giants materialized out of the ground. “Well, _that_ could have gone better,” Crowe sighed.

“Seconded,” you agree. You summon a ball of fire in your hand to light, peering down the tunnel. “It looks like it goes on for a good while. Looking at the stone, I’d say this place hasn’t been used in some time. It may be sealed on the other end.”

“So I guess we’re camping for the time being.” Crowe summons a ball of energy as well and collects strewn twigs and kindling in a pile and setting it ablaze. “Guess it’s lucky that we got lost together,” she smiles.

You blush a bit as you take your pack from your back. You dig around and find a bottle of water and pass it to her. “Yeah, I suppose so.” There’s a bit of tingling between your legs. You shift uncomfortably to make it go away. This was neither the place, nor the time. You fish out the rations your were glad to have had the foresight to pack and pass her a packet and a plastic spoon. “Not exactly how I imagined our date night, but I guess it’ll do.”

Crowe giggles at you, taking the packet and summoning water through her fingertips to fill it. “And here I thought we’d be getting dualhorn steaks and wine…” she frowns at the goopy rations. You take a seat next to her, frowning at the slop too.

“You’d think they’d make something tastier by now,” you snicker, “Just pretend it’s a juicy steak. Maybe you can fool your mind and your stomach.”

You both choke down your meger dinner, watching the giant daemons stomp around aimlessly through your concealment spell, other daemons popping in every so often. A massive Red Giant passes dangerously close to the mouth of the tunnel just as Crowe lets out a sneeze. The Giant pauses and looks around, confused, then goes back to trudging around. “Oops. Guess it’s not a soundproof barrier, eh?” she smiles sheepishly at you.

That tingle flares up again, this time attempting to harden your dick, which would be rather unacceptable at the moment. You both pull out your phones, hoping to get a bit of a signal to report to Nyx and Libertus that you were safe and needed extraction, but the reception was weak so you settled on playing games on your phones in silence.

The hours tick by and you’d exhaust every game from King’s Knight on your phone to Old Maid with the deck of cards you had in your pack with Crowe. She was becoming restless and the adrenaline of outrunning the empire hadn’t quite worn off. Simply put, you were bored.

“ _Sooo_ bored.” Crowe yawns, again the sound loud enough for a Black Flan to stop curiously in its tracks before meandering on.

“You’re going to have to keep quiet, love,” you say as you roll out the thin sleeping mats. “The daemons aren’t that smart, but if MTs start patrolling, we’ll be sitting dicks– **DUCKS**!” you correct yourself loudly, startling Crowe and the Black Flan.

Crowe smirks at you. “Sitting dicks, huh?” she purrs and slinks over to you like a cat of prey. You can’t help it; you’re at full attention, your beloved girlfriend crawling her way between your legs and gazing into your eyes. “Suppose I’d be alright with that.”

“C-Crowe…” you fluster, “We can’t get caught here… the MT- _eees_!” You try to stifle a whine as Crowe palms at your cock, massaging gently with her brown eyes trained on you. “Oh, _Gods_ …”

“I’ve waited all week for this,” she purrs, “and I’d never jeopardize a mission, but I need you. _Right. Fucking. Now._ ”

Her eyes flash with want at you; you’ve never been able to deny her things. Not with that look. You pull her closer and kiss her hard, the surprised squeak from her giving way to another intoxicating giggle. “Do you think you can be a good girl and stay quiet?” you ask between kisses.

“I’ll do my best,” Crowe sighs as you roll her onto the thin mat. Thankfully the two of you aren’t in your uniforms for this particular mission, so undressing didn’t take nearly as long. “You’re so hard,” she comments, taking your heated length in her cool hand and giving you a light stroke.

“It’s your fault,” you snicker down at her, your head falling back while she pumps you to full hardness. You let a groan escape your lips, louder than you meant it to. Crowe shushes you and you clap a hand to your mouth as an airship stops above the clearing before you. The bright light scatters the few Flans roaming about, but the MTs file out and start to search, wandering the opposite way. You exhale a shaky breath. “Maybe we should wait until we’re in the clear…” you suggest.

Crowe whines in protest. “I can’t. You’re so hot and heavy and I’m getting wetter by the second.” Oh Gods, The Pout™… no one is immune to The Pout™, not even Nyx and Libertus. You bite your lip, watching the search party make their way back.

“We’ve gotta be quiet. For real this time,” you warn. Crowe nods at you and you slick your fingers before teasing her clit. She wasn’t lying, she was quite soaked already. And it had been a full seven days since you got a chance to be alone with her. You curl your finger into her pussy and a silent scream is etched on her face. A quiet moan passes your lips as you tease her just enough, then prepare to fill her.

You guide yourself inside, then take her hands and lace them in hers, pinning them above her head. “ _Mm_ … Gods Crowe…” you whisper to her, “it’s been way too long…” You start a steady rhythm, watching her eyes slowly close, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and short whimpers blossom out of her throat. Your eyes wander down to her breasts, the way they bounce with each of your thrusts was the epitome of hypnotizing. Wandering still, you focus on the spot where your bodies were joined, mesmerized by the way she took every inch of your dick and the feel of her silky walls around you. You release her hands to hook your arms under her knees, continuing to pump into her, though your pace is increasing the longer you stay inside her.

You glance up a moment to make sure the spell was still holding. A few of the troopers had moved a bit closer, but not close enough to stop the wonderful sexual intensity that was Crowe Altius. “B-babe…” she keens softly, “Please…”

You nod and roll onto your back, taking your girlfriend with you and settling her atop your waist, keeping her impaled on your cock. You instinctively take her petite waist in your hands to keep her steady as she rides you. “Ah… _ooohh_ … fuck babe…” you grit out, gripping her hips on every pleasurable downstroke.

Crowe’s breath hitches as she uses you to chase release, every now and then her brown eyes would flick up to make sure your enemies weren’t too close, then back down to you to gaze into your eyes with a smile that would give way into a moan. “Gods, Crowe…” you sigh up at her, “even when I should be working… _ah, yes_ … you always distract me…” You tease her clit, watching her body spasm and her parted lips allow the cute whimpers you love to be heard.

The both of your near completion when Crowe stops moving completely. You, so far gone at this point of your love making, give her a confused face. Her eyes were watching something on the other side of your barrier. You open your mouth to say something, but she puts a cautionary finger to your lips. Your turn your head to see three MTs approaching your hiding place rather purposefully, their red eyes trained on the opening of the tunnel. It was the longest moment, not just because the enemy may have found you, but because your lover’s tight walls and knowledge of Tantric practices rival with your throbbing cock dying to cum while adrenaline courses through you. Crowe’s eyes dart back and forth between you and the MTs, her breath erratic and a mingled look of fear and ecstasy on her face. Her lips tremble, her nails dig into your chest, and before you knew, silencing spells were cast over you both when you crest your peaks.

You both attempt to catch your breaths, you easing out of your girlfriend and slowly helping each other return to normal. You look up and see that the troopers regard your cover as if nothing was there, then return to the airship, leaving the daemons to suffer come daybreak. Crowe exhaled a breath of relief, taking her phone and opening the message app. ‘ _That was a close one_.’

You smile and agree with a nod. You both clean yourselves with supplies from your pack and sleep the rest of the night away, silencing spells lingering on until Nyx and Libertus find you and return you home. “Must’ve gotten hit with some kinda silencing ailment,” Libertus noted as he looked over Crowe. Her face blushes ever so slightly when she glances over at you with a shy smile.

‘ _Let’s go with that,_ ’ you mouth to her and she gives you a mute giggle that you keep in mind until you reach the safety of your shared bed later that night.


End file.
